Ser Libre
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Todo lo que quería era ser libre por unos momentos, ver la hermosa playa que lo aria feliz más que nada, quería ser libre como una gaviota


_**~Ser** **Libre~**_

* * *

Después de que todo parada, pasaron aproximadamente dos meses de que dieron por muerto al conde Troyard, pero en realidad esos dos meses pasó encerrado en una prisión donde era vigilado todo el día, cada movimiento, todo lo que hacía, ya no era libre como lo era una gaviota, ya no podía salir, no podía volver a _ser libre,_ sus errores fueron cobrados, se arrepintió de todo al último momento.

Slaine lo único que quería era ver el mar, sentir la arena y el agua en sus pies, ver ese hermoso cielo azul, ver el atardecer, pero sabe que ahora no podrá verlo, no podrá hacerlo jamás eso era lo que pensó.

Kaizuka Inaho siempre lo visitaba todos los días, Inaho cumpliría el sueño, el deseo de Slaine, quería verlo sonreír...

El día llego Slaine cumpliría lo que quería. Slaine y Inaho salían, por fin Slaine después de tanto tiempo pudo ver ese cielo tan azul, tan perfecto para el, un guardia los despedía, Inaho tenía puesto su uniforme y traía una bolsa, Slaine traía un saco rojo, era el mismo que usaba cuando era conde. Los dos tenían _esposas_ que los unía, no podía separarse de el, aun que fue difícil de conseguir permiso para que Slaine saliera, la condición era que usara las _esposas,_ cada uno estaba en su muñeca miro a Slaine con seriedad y el se sorprendió un poco pero a la vez le encanto, no sabía porque.

* * *

Llegaron donde estaba la playa, llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, Slaine de repente callo al suelo, estaba cansado, tanto tiempo de que no corría de esa manera.

-Slaine estas bien-. Pregunto el castaño.

-Si... Es sólo que no había hace tiempo corrido de esta manera-. Bajo la mirada.

-Ya veo-. Lo tomo de la mano.

Slaine se sorprendió por eso lo miro algo sorprendido, Inaho jalo a Slaine para qué se levantará, lo sigo tomando de la mano, Slaine se quejó por unos momentos pero dejo llevarse por el momento los chicos tomados de las manos, mientras caminaban a la orilla de la playa, un sentimiento se iba formando en sus corazones.

-Es genial esto-. Inaho miro a Slaine, sonrió solo para el.

-Si... Porque haces todo esto por mi-. Lo miro, su sonrisa le encantaba.

-Fácil sé que te gustaría venir aquí... Además has estado un tiempo encerrado y es mejor que salgas-. Sonrió, sus sonrisa era como el mismísimo sol, su brillo era intenso.

-Inaho-. Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

Inaho se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas y Slaine lo imitó, no salía que planeaba.

-¡Sólo diviértete! -. Lo miro y sonrió, corrió.

-¡Inaho!-. Grito.

* * *

Los dos chicos corrieron sintieron la arena en sus pies, Slaine no lo comprendía, mientras corrían los dos se miraron y sonrieron, el viento tocar su rostro y mover su cabello con lentitud era algo que no olvidaría, sentir sus manos era lo mejor de todo.

-Nunca había venido un lugar como este-. Hablo Inaho mientras miraba enfrente.

-Es hermoso, la playa es hermoso, ¿por qué elegiste este lugar?-. Lo miro.

-Yuki-nee me dijo que este sería un lugar perfecto-. En ese momento recordó las palabras de su hermana.

 _Lleva a Slaine a este lugar, además no está lejos, es el lugar donde pasamos cuando lo encerraron, dejalo que sea libre por unos momentos..._

Las palabras de su hermana resonaban en su cabeza. Tenía razón Slaine quería ser libre, tan solo unos minutos.

* * *

Estuvieron un rato mas en el agua le gustaba sentir el agua es sus pies.

Salieron de la playa, Inaho saco de la bolsa una manta y la puso en la arena los dos se sentaron, saco en una pequeña caja unos onigiri.

-¿Que son?-. Pregunto Slaine mientras miraba el onigiri.

-Son onigiri, los hice yo-. Lo miro.

Lo mordio un poco, Slaine se sorprendio su saber era perfecto, su sabor su textura eran perfectas.

-Esta rico-. Susurro, a un no comprendí porque había hecho Inaho todo esto por el.

Slaine no comprendía nada, Inaho era su enemigo a muerte, lucharon, combatieron, hasta que uni muriera, ahora por su culpa condenó a Inaho, por disparar a su ojo tuvo problemas y ahora usa eso un parche, se odiaba en estos momentos a el mismo, despues de todo lo que le hizo a un así, él hizo todo esto, cumplió su único deseo.

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escucha el sonido del agua de la playa, Inaho puso su mano encima a la de Slaine.

-¿por que?-. Fue lo único que pudo salir en los labios de Slaine.

-... -. Inaho no entendía lo qur estaba pasando.

-¿por que haces todo esto?- empezaba a sollozar- Te dispare... Ahora solo tienes un ojo y el otro debe tener un gran hueco.

-Slaine-. Estaba destrozado por ver a Slaine de esa manera.

-Quiero ver tus ojos color rojo, eran perfectos y yo arruine esa perfección por un error mio-. Troyard amaba esos ojos rojizos.

Inaho hizo un mal gesto, se quitó el parche, a la hora de hacerlo se despeino un poco, tenia los dos ojos cerrados, los abrió los dos al mismo tiempo, Slaine estaba sorprendido en el, Slaine pudo ver esos ojos rojizos, asi es Kaizuka Inaho tenia los dos ojos de su mismo color, era... Como si fuera un sueño para Slaine.

-Es un ojo de vidrio-. Lo miro y le sonrío.

-No se nota la diferencia al real-. Slaine sonrío.

Los dos sonrieron, estaban felices.

-Tienes aquí un poco de comida-. Inaho paso unos de sus dedos a la mejilla de Slaine.

Slaine cerró los ojos y disfruto ese leve contacto.

-Inaho-. Dijo sonrojado.

-Déjate que te limpie-. Kaizuka sonrío.

Estaban felices su día fue perfecto.

-Orange tonto-. Hablo Slaine con un tono infantil a el no le gustaba que lo hubiera visto sonrojado, Inaho solo río.

-Ven-. Inaho se levantó y ayudo a levantar a Slaine.

-... - Slaine se sonrojo la mano de orange era muy cálida.

-Vamos otra vez a entrar al agua-. Kaizuka dirigió a Slaine al agua y entraron.

-Siento algo inexplicable que nunca había sentido-. Hablo Slaine repentinamente.

-Creo que ya se que es, siento lo mismo que tu-. Sonrío Inaho.

-¿Y que es?-. Pregunto.

-Lo sabras algún día-. Río.

-Tonto-. Slaine era una persona muy linda.

Slaine dejo de ser ese bat, algo de la oscuridad y ahora era una gaviota con un gran color una gaviota que podía ser libre.

Caminaron adentro del agua en dirección donde se encontraba el lugar donde había sacado a Slaine, en esa tarde surgió un sentimiento, prendió la chispa, un gran paseo llego a de una manera de una declaración indirecta, ahora Slaine de una manera ya pudo _ser libre..._

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les guste, bueno vi una imagen que me inspire, espero que les gusté y disculpé por mis faltas de ortografía...**


End file.
